Turbo Nova Mode
Turbo Nova Mode is Maxwell McGrath and Steel's eighteenth Turbo Mode. According to Jim McGrath, it was designed to deep space environments, such as blackholes or heart of the stars. It debuted in The Wrath of Makino. TV Show Animated Films The Wrath of Makino During the competition to determine who would turn into the new commander of the Ultralinks, Makino created a giant dome to the competitors test their skills. When Max and Steel were about to enter in the dome, Berto advises that the duo wouldn't be capable of handling its extreme conditions. In order to get in, Jim McGrath helps Steel to remember about Turbo Nova Mode, a mode that was designed to extreme spacial environments and that should be perfect for the situation. The duo goes inside the dome and eventually are forced to fight against many mental projections of Makino. After Max realizes that Metal Elementor was about to win the competition, he decides to separate Steel from him and tells him to go after the "prize". Though reluctant at first, Steel goes and Max, with some difficulty, manages to defeat the clones and prevent the other competitors from winning, including Metallak. Eventually, Max reaches a chamber where Makino's head piece was. He tries to advise Steel that he had found the prize, but after he touches, the unit reveals to be Makino himself, who forcibly links with Max and instantly deactivates his Turbo Nova Mode. Eventually, after Makino's defeat, Max uses the Turbo Nova Mode to reach the Sun, where he tosses the alien to its demise. Abilities *'Superhuman Strength: '''This mode is strong enough to withstand the extreme conditions inside Makino's dome. *'Superhuman Durability:' Considering the fact that this mode was specifically designed to explore black holes, the center of a star and the outer reache of space, it is meant to be much more durable than the other modes. It also could handle many of blows from Makino's mental projections. *'Flight:' The cannons that the armor offers can be used to flight. *'Cannons:''' Max Steel gets a total of threee cannons, with two for hands and one at the top of his head. They can release powerful T.U.R.B.O. Energy bursts and can be used to fly. Weaknesses *It requires large portions of T.U.R.B.O. Energy in order to be activated. Gallery Trivia *The second season finale was originally titled "Turbo Nova", implying that this mode could have appeared. At the time, there was also a tournament featured in the Official Website where this mode was shown before its debut on the TV series. *This is the second mode where Turbo Base Mode is inside of some kind of armor, the first being Turbo Cannon Mode. *Though that Steel remembered about this mode when Jim touched him, he didn't knew how to use its cannons. *Like to Turbo Flight Mode and Turbo Rocket Mode, this mode can reach the space. *When the screens shows Max Steel's point of view, the Steel Screen shows an image of Turbo Rocket Mode in the top of the screen rather than a image of this mode. Category:Turbo Modes Category:Transformations Category:Max Steel's Arsenal